


Spies

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Anadil hears from her rats about Hester’s talking to herself.





	Spies

Hester doesn't think that Anadil's rats can talk to Anadil and she tells them how she feels about Anadil.

 

Hester saw Anadil's three rats squabbling on the table and hissing at each other.

 

Their owner was in the library doing... something. Probably studying.

 

She'd left Hester in charge of her rats, something that never happened.

 

One of the rats tumbled off the table and Hester lunges forward to catch it in her palms.

 

"Don't want you falling down and hurting yourself," she muttered gently.

 

When nobody else was around, she allowed herself to let her guard down in a way she never did around people.

 

Well... sometimes she let it down around Anadil.

 

But she couldn't tell her everything.

 

There was something she'd never told anyone.

 

And that was something she intended to take to her grave.

 

~

 

Anadil felt like something was missing.

 

She wasn't certain if that something was her rats... or Hester.

 

She had left her rats behind for a very specific reason.

 

To spy on Hester.

 

She'd recently realized she had a crush on Hester.

 

She had left Hester alone with her rats once on accident and found that the other witch talked to herself.

 

And when the rats were there, she talked to them.

 

Anadil has been very shocked to find this out, but she had instantly used this to her advantage.

 

She would leave her rats behind every once in a while so that she could hear what Hester did when she was alone in their room.

 

She sometimes talked or read books that weren't for school.

 

Last time she had started to talk about something really important, having said to keep quiet before laughing and saying they couldn't even say anything.

 

But then Anadil had walked in and ruined the whole thing.

 

She shook her head and sighed at the memory.

 

She planned on giving it a good hour and a half before going back.

 

That should give Hester enough time to say something about what she'd started last time.

 

She loved hearing what Hester said because she always acted so... cute about it.

 

When she didn't think people were watching, she was kind of... sweet and open.

 

~

 

Hester sighed and laid down on her bed.

 

"I feel like you three are my therapists."

 

The rats squeaked and continued to roughhouse on the table beside her.

 

"There's something I need to say... and I shouldn't be saying it to you three. I should be saying it to Ani."

 

The rats looked up, their interests peaked as they knew their master's would be.

 

"I..." Hester sighed and shook her head.

 

The rats scuttled across the table, eager to hear what she had to say.

 

"I think I'm in love."

 

The rats stared at her with wide eyes.

 

"And I know that Nevers shouldn't fall in love, which is why I'm not saying anything. But I... I don't know. I guess I'm just growing soft. It's my own fault."

 

The rats were practically drooling in the hopes that she would say who it was.

 

"But..." Hester sighed and a smile formed on her face.

 

"I just can't help it. I can never tell anyone about it... but... I guess I'll just have to deal with it. For the rest of my life."

 

The rats were salivating now.

 

"I might as well say it if I'm going to have to live with it, I guess," Hester said with a sigh.

 

"I'm in love with Ani."

 

Hester shoved her face into the pillow and growled.

 

There were several squeaks of excitement before the scuttling of feet.

 

Hester shot up in bed.

 

The rats were making a beeline for the space under the door.

 

How could she be so stupid?

 

So blind?

 

She growled and threw herself onto the ground, snatching the third rat right before it could squeeze itself under the door.

 

She shoved it into her pocket and shoved the door open, perhaps making a few more splinters in the old, charred doorway.

 

She hurtled down the hallway, shoving Nevers out of the way and keeping an eye on the two small rats that weaves in and out of traffic, scurrying toward their owner.

 

Of course they could understand her.

 

What had she done?!

 

The rats were getting closer and closer to the library.

 

She was getting desperate.

 

She threw herself onto the ground and grabbed one rat by the tail, holding it tight in her palm.

 

She shoved in into her pocket along with the other one, but the final rat (rat one) had been able to avoid her grasp.

 

She threw open the doors to the library and saw the rat scurrying up to its master.

 

Anadil held her hand out for the rat to climb up.

 

Hester sprinted through the last few feet, desperate to not have Anadil hear her secret.

 

The rat was squeaking fervently and hurriedly.

 

~

 

Anadil stood up and stared at Hester.

 

Her rat had said to run.

 

That she needed more time to explain.

 

Anadil hurried into the bookshelves.

 

"Ani!" Hester called out.

 

The rat's voice was only a squeak to everyone else, but to Anadil it was a whole other language.

 

"She said that," the rat paused to gasp for breath as she had been sprinting at top speed to escape Hester, "she was in love with you."

 

Anadil stopped running, shocked.

 

She had run all the way to the back of the library through winding, maze-like bookshelves and was standing in the corner.

 

The lights were dark and depressing back here, exactly how she liked it.

 

She heard heavy footsteps and turned.

 

Hester skidded to a stop and stared at Anadil, her eyes looking fearful and desperate.

 

Usually she didn't show any emotions but anger or sinister joy.

 

But now she looked frantic and worried... all because of her.

 

"Ani..."

 

She trailed off as she saw Anadil's expression.

 

"I can explain," she tried again.

 

Anadil took a step forward and Hester stayed still, watching her friend approach.

 

"Then explain," Anadil prompted.

 

Hester just stared at her and blushed slightly.

 

"I didn't... Ani..."

 

She looked like she was about to run away.

 

Anadil stepped forward quickly, catching the other witch’s attention.

 

“Is it true?” she whispered.

 

She knew it was, but she wanted to hear it from Hester.

 

The tattooed witch looked like she was about to shake her head in denial, but she thought better of it and slowly nodded in affirmation.

 

Anadil felt a grin splitting her lips.

 

Two rats stuck their heads out of Hester’s pocket and looked at her, squeaking.

 

She ignored what they said and took another step toward Hester.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hester’s eyes widened in shock, but Anadil didn’t wait for her to comprehend the sentence.

 

She had more important things to be doing.


End file.
